


Alliance One-shots

by starlightjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjedi/pseuds/starlightjedi
Summary: A series of very short one-shots on the shenanigans that happen in the Alliance.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Kudos: 4





	Alliance One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this one on Tumblr, but I thought I’d add it here

Meetings are boring. Kalia thought she had realized that when she was on the Council, but the Alliance meetings make that torture seem like a vacation on Rishi. 

Hmm, beaches and not having to listen to Koth rant about the vines that grew into his room. Sounds nice.

Kali loves Koth, but he’s just a little bit silly sometimes.

“Kalia, are we going to have to explain this again in ten minutes?” Senya grumbles. Kali starts, blinks a few times.

“No, I don’t think so, ma’am.” She says politely. Senya scares her even more than Lana did at first.

“Good.”

Myri, sitting across from her, winces sympathetically. “Senya, leave her alone, would you?”

“It’s fine, Myri. I can stay awake.”

“If you say so.” Myri shrugs.

Caf?” Lana asks, sliding the pot over to Kalia. Kali shudders. She hates the stuff.

Koth smirks, already holding his hand out for the caf. Kalia glares at him. Koth loves teasing her about the fact that she can’t hold anything- not caf, not alcohol, not even Theron’s spicy womp-rat stew.

As Lana passes the pot to the grinning pilot, Kalia snatches it out of his hand and pours herself a cup.

Theron raises his eyebrows at her across the table, and she does the same, looking pointedly at his hand resting ever so casually over Myri’s.

He sticks his tongue out at her, and Kalia grins.

She takes a sip of the caf and almost spits it back out. Kali manages to choke it down, but Koth is smirking again, and she’s rather grateful when Lana snags the bottle of cream from Theron and passes it to her.

“Thanks.” Kalia gasps, still wincing from the bitterness of the caf.

She pours a few spoonfuls of cream into the dark liquid and tries again. Ugh. How can they all stand to drink this all the time?

Kali ends up pouring half the bottle into her cup. When it’s still unbearable, she sighs, shoves her cup toward Koth, and takes a long drink of cream.

The table is silent, except for Senya, who is still droning on about how they need to explore more of the planet.

Then Theron and Koth glance at each other, and the pilot lets out a huge cackle, and it’s all over.

Myri and Theron are in hysterics, with their heads on the table, while Koth and the two Mandalorians who Kalia doesn’t know are gasping for air. Even the ever-stoic Lana is hiding a smile.

Senya gives a long-suffering sigh. “Was anyone actually listening to me?”


End file.
